


I Want To Be The Crepes

by Katzedecimal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's pronouns are all over the place, Crowley's pronouns are all over the place, Gift Fic, Multi, smut is kind of happening but not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: Crowley planned to fulfill as many of his angel's desires as possible.  And as usual, his plans come back to bite him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	I Want To Be The Crepes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeniG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeniG/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777162) by [PeniG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeniG/pseuds/PeniG). 



> by chapter 4, specifically.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Not like this. 

_”I want to be the crepes.”_

That had been the mistake. That was where he went wrong. He should never have phrased it like that, never have admitted it. 

Because the angel took him at his word. 

_”You’re so **good** at enjoying yourself, Angel! I could **live** off of that!”_

_”What, **literally?** ”_

_”Yes!”_

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to fulfill her angel’s wants, he was supposed to enjoy it.

_”If **I’m** what you’re enjoying - nothing’s better than that!”_

Such a fool, such a fool… Angel was making all the little sounds, alright, and glowing enough to illuminate the cabin and her pale thighs, and it was all wrong, it was all backwards, **he** was supposed to be the one drawing out all the delicious little noises, **Crowley** was the fulfiller of wants, but what was she to do when this was what Aziraphale wanted? 

_”I want to be the crepes, the complete Sappho, the misprint Bible, the cake, the cup of cocoa when it’s raining, all of that.”_

Caught in a trap of his own making. 

_”I’ll make you feel like this, Crowley!”_

Again and again, and if only she could stop bloody _crying_ , every time…

_“If that’s what you want, Angel. Whatever you want.”_

Trapped by his own logic, his own rules. His wily angel.


End file.
